Regrets
by Hachi-san
Summary: Si seulement tout pouvait être effacé, balayé par la pluie ... mais ça n'est pas aussi facile. implique la mort de certains personnages Chap3 : point de vue de Zoro, partie 1
1. Chapter 1 : Pluie

Sanji leva lentement les yeux vers le ciel grisâtre, empli de nuages sombres, sentant les gouttes glacées couler abondamment le long de sa peau, transperçant sans aucune peine sa chemise imbibée depuis bien longtemps déjà. Le peu de sang qui s'était écoulé des égratignures parcourant ses bras et ses jambes était peu à peu emmené par la pluie, ne laissant qu'un léger liseré rouge sur une peau pâlie par le froid. Il soupira. Si seulement tout ce qu'il avait fait pouvait être effacé aussi facilement, nettoyé par la pluie ... si seulement tout pouvait redevenir comme avant ...

Avant qu'il n'ait vu Zoro sortir de la chambre de Nami, avant qu'il ne se soit emporté, avant qu'il ... Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge, et de nouvelles gouttes salées s'écoulèrent de ses yeux pour aller se mêler à la pluie. Mais ce n'était pas aussi facile, bien sûr. Certaines choses ne s'effaçaient jamais, même sous la pluie la plus intense ... son regard se posa un instant sur la longue entaille parcourant sa poitrine, faisant peu à peu prendre au tissu blanc une teinte cramoisie, à peine diluée par les gouttes d'eau qui se mélangeaient au sang. Une marque indélébile, la preuve de son crime ... de sa trahison.

Le cuisinier se remémora lentement tous les évènements de cette maudite journée, cherchant à quel moment les choses avaient basculé hors de tout contrôle ... probablement la veille, lorsqu'ils avaient fait la fête après une victoire contre des Marines ... une fête particulièrement arrosée ... ou plutôt ce matin, lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Nami pour lui apporter son petit déjeuner et lui annoncer qu'il venaient d'atteindre une île, et qu'il avait trouvé l'escrimeur dans le lit de la jeune fille.

Il n'aurait jamais du réagir de cette façon.

Il avait brutalement mis à la porte un Zoro encore ensommeillé et désorienté, et avait osé _crier_ sur Nami. Lui reprocher son comportement. Il s'était laissé emporter par la colère, lui disant des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer ... des mots qu'il avait regrettés juste après les avoir prononcés, avant même que la jeune fille ne pâlisse et ne s'emporte à son tour. Les mots de la navigatrice restaient gravés dans sa mémoire.

_"Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde pas, Sanji ! Arrête un peu de te comporter comme si je t'appartenais ... jusque là je suis parvenue à te supporter, à supporter ta stupide obsession, mais maintenant ça suffit. J'en ai assez. Je donnerai tout ce j'ai pour que tu disparaisses de ce bateau ... je te hais."_

Elle avait raison, tout cela ne le concernait pas, il le savait au fond de lui bien avant qu'elle ne lui dise, mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Au lieu de cela, il était parti retrouver celui qu'il considérait comme le responsable de tout, pour lui faire payer ... Zoro. L'escrimeur était descendu en ville, mais il l'avait vite rejoint. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé l'occasion de s'expliquer, et s'était littéralement jeté sur lui. Il l'avait violemment plaqué au sol, pour le rouer de coups. Zoro avait saisi instinctivement le premier moyen de défense qui se trouvait à sa portée ...

Sanji s'était figé, paralysé, lorsqu'il avait senti le métal froid de la lame entrer en contact avec sa peau et entailler la chair, sous le coup de la surprise plus que de la douleur. Il avait regardé, incrédule, la tâche de sang qui naissait sur sa chemise, provenant d'une profonde estafilade sur sa poitrine. Zoro, quant à lui, avait les yeux rivés sur son sabre, fixant la lame souillée de sang avec une expression étrange, comme s'il craignait qu'elle lui saute au visage d'un instant à l'autre pour le mordre.

Ils avaient déjà combattu l'un contre l'autre des tas de fois auparavant, mais ça n'avait jamais été réellement sérieux ... jusqu'à présent. Jusqu'à présent les sabres de Zoro n'avaient jamais été sortis de leur fourreau, et ils ne s'étaient jamais fait de blessure les obligeant à aller rendre une petite visite à Chopper. Alors lorsque le regard de Sanji s'était posé successivement sur la large tâche rouge qui se formait sur son torse, puis sur la lame de Zoro qui arborait la même nuance écarlate, il avait senti une nouvelle fureur l'envahir ... sans doute encore plus forte que celle qu'il avait ressentie quelques instants plus tôt, en pénétrant dans la chambre de Nami. L'impression d'avoir été trahi.

Zoro avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Sanji ne lui avait pas laissé le temps. Il l'avait attaqué avec encore plus de violence qu'auparavant, se laissant submerger par la colère. Zoro avait riposté, gardant son sabre en main, jugeant probablement que le seul moyen de stopper la furie qui s'était emparée de Sanji était de le faire par la force. Il avait malgré tout essayer de le raisonner pendant leur affrontement ... même s'il n'avait finalement fait qu'envenimer les choses.

_"Eh ! Imbécile de cuistot ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, à la fin ?"_

_Sanji serra les dents et posa ses yeux sur le visage interrogateur de l'escrimeur ... comment est-ce qu'il pouvait encore lui poser sérieusement la question après tout ça ?_

_"J'en ai juste eu assez de voir ta tête d'imbécile verdâtre, qui salit tout ce qu'il touche, en train de pourrir sur ce bateau. Comment as-tu pu oser la toucher ?"_

_"Mais de _quoi_ tu parles ? Toucher qui ? Oh ... Nami."_

_L'escrimeur empoigna violemment Sanji et le plaqua contre un mur._

_"Tu vas pas me dire que tu as pris au sérieux ce que tu as vu ce matin ! C'est n'importe quoi. C'était un accident, je ..."_

_Sanji le coupa, bouillonnant de rage._

_"Un _accident _? Tu _oses_ appeler ça un accident ? Tu ... tu n'as jamais eu la moindre once de respect envers les femmes, hein ? Je suppose que la mort de ta fameuse amie d'enfance, c'était un _accident _aussi. Ou bien peut-être que tu t'es dit que son sabre irait mieux à ta taille qu'à la sienne ..."_

_Zoro plaqua son sabre le long de la gorge du cuisinier, le défiant du regard de prononcer un mot de plus._

_"Ouvre la bouche encore une fois, une seule, et je peux te jurer que ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras de ta vie. Tu crois peut-être que tu as des leçons à me donner en matière de femmes ? Alors que tu passes ton temps à les harceler, à leur proposer des plats à longueur de journée, et à te traîner à leurs pieds comme un clébard en chaleur ? Tu vois pas qu'elles en ont plus qu'assez de te supporter ? À ton avis, pourquoi Nami s'est tournée vers quelqu'un comme moi ?"_

_Sanji sentit une véritable rage l'envahir, et un voile rouge recouvrit sa vision. Son esprit semblait soudainement s'être vidé de toute pensée rationnelle, et n'était plus habité que par une seule idée : Zoro allait payer. Il se dégagea brutalement de la poigne de l'escrimeur, et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le contourna et dirigea un puissant coup de pied sur sa nuque. Un craquement terrible se fit entendre, et Zoro posa un regard surpris sur Sanji, avant de s'effondrer au sol._

_Sanji était resté immobile quelques instants, le souffle coupé, avant de reprendre ses esprits ... et de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. L'horreur et la culpabilité l'avaient envahi, et il s'était enfui, abandonnant derrière lui le corps de Zoro. Il avait fini par s'arrêter dans cette ruelle, et n'en avait plus bougé._

Sanji saisit d'un geste lent la cigarette au coin de sa bouche, éteinte sûrement depuis des heures, et la jeta au loin. Ce mouvement soudain réveilla légèrement la blessure laissée par l'escrimeur, anesthésiée jusque là par le froid et la pluie. La plaie n'était pas mortelle en soi, car Zoro avait pris soin d'éviter les points vitaux, même sous l'effet de la colère, mais saignait abondamment ... enfin, un simple bandage aurait suffit pour arrêter l'hémorragie, s'il l'avait voulu. Mais c'était probablement mieux ainsi. De toute façon il ne pouvait plus revenir dans l'équipage, maintenant ...

Le cuisinier ricana doucement, raillant sa propre lâcheté. Tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'était fuir ... Fuir parce qu'il n'avait ni le courage d'affronter la réaction de l'équipage, et de Luffy, ni celui de vivre avec le poids de sa faute. Il aurait dû vivre en assumant et en payant son erreur, plutôt que de tenter à tout prix d'échapper à la douleur et au remords ... mais il n'en avait pas la force.

_"Je te hais."_

Les paroles de Nami résonnaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'elle ne les avait dites que sous le coup de la fureur, ou les pensait-elle réellement ? L'idée d'avoir peut-être blessé la navigatrice sans le vouloir le hantait. Elle devait probablement le trouver trop insistant, trop pesant … il n'avait jamais réfléchi à cet aspect des choses. Il avait toujours considéré ses perpétuelles attentions comme une preuve de son affection envers la jolie navigatrice, sans penser qu'elle risquait de les trouver pesantes si elle n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments pour lui ...

Zoro, quant à lui ... il avait beau être encore plus stupide que Usopp ou Luffy certains moments, il compensait cela par une façon quasi-irrationnelle de prendre les situations les plus dramatique avec calme et détachement, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer ... lui donnaient une certaine classe. C'était certainement ce qui avait dû plaire à Nami, même si elle se plaignait souvent de l'absurdité de l'attitude de l'escrimeur. Et maintenant, il avait tué le seul homme qui ait jamais conquis son cœur. Comment pourrait-il regarder en face le reste de l'équipage après ça ?

La brume envahissait peu à peu son esprit - le manque de sang commençait enfin à faire son effet. Étrange à quel point tout semblait si lointain, maintenant ... la peine et la douleur s'effaçaient lentement, laissant place à une apaisante sensation d'oubli. C'était si facile ... de se laisser bercer, sentir sa respiration ralentir pour s'effacer peu à peu. Une étrange sensation de chaleur et de douceur l'envahissait peu à peu, Les lèvres du cuisinier s'entrouvrirent une dernière fois, murmurant un mot d'excuse d'une voix presque inaudible. Puis ses lèvres se scellèrent, et sa tête retomba le long de son torse, inerte. La pluie commença à ralentir, tandis que le faible battement de cœur stoppait.

Au petit matin, de timides rayons de soleil percèrent les quelques nuages qui s'étaient attardés. Une silhouette se découpait dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle humide, s'avançant d'un pas hésitant vers la forme sombre qui gisait contre le mur du fond. Un pas ... puis deux ... jusqu'à ce que l'implacable vérité ne fasse aucun doute. Un chapeau de paille tomba au sol, échouant en plein milieu d'une flaque de boue et de sang. La paille et le ruban s'imbibèrent lentement du liquide rougeâtre et sale, mais cette fois-ci aucune main ne se précipita pour ramasser le précieux couvre-chef, pour le nicher à nouveau hors de portée de toute souillure.

Agenouillé dans la boue, serrant inutilement la main glacée de son cuisinier, Monkey D. Luffy pleurait.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : désolée d'écrire des trucs pareils. J'espère que ça vous a plu, normalement il devrait y avoir encore un ou deux chapitres après celui-là, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ...

Je suis pas sûre d'avoir bien respecté le caractère de sanji, mais bon ...

Prochain chapitre : point de vue de Nami


	2. Chapter 2 : Malentendu

Et voilà enfin le second chapitre ! Désolé, j'ai mis un peu de temps mais mon PC est en réparation depuis plus d'un mois ... j'suis pardonnée hein ? (siouplait )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nami s'assit sur le bord du lit, et poussa un soupir. Zoro était toujours inconscient. Même si Chopper leur avait assuré que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, c'était plutôt étrange de le voir allongé ainsi, sans connaissance ... l'escrimeur ne s'était trouvé que très rarement dans un tel état de faiblesse. Ce fichu Sanji ... qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour faire une chose pareille ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Blesser gravement Zoro, puis s'enfuir ... ça n'avait aucun sens.

Lorsqu'elle s'était finalement décidée à aller voir ce qui se passait, après qu'il soit parti en ville à la poursuite de Zoro, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à tomber sur un tel spectacle. Zoro gisant à demi-mort sur le sol, sous la pluie, et Sanji qui avait disparu ... Après tout, le cuisinier et l'escrimeur se disputaient fréquemment, mais jusque là les choses n'avaient jamais pris une telle ampleur.

Maintenant, Zoro était tiré d'affaire, mais ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Sanji. Ils l'avaient cherché à travers la ville une grande partie de la nuit, puis avaient fini par renoncer. Apparemment Sanji ne voulait pas être retrouvé, et Chopper ne pouvait suivre sa trace avec toute cette pluie. Ils s'étaient donc tous résignés à attendre au bateau qu'il se décide lui-même à rentrer.

Tous, sauf Luffy. Il était probablement toujours en train de parcourir la ville à la recherche de leur cuisinier. C'était à se demander si le mot renoncement faisait partie du vocabulaire de leur opiniâtre capitaine. Probablement pas. Chopper, également, s'était attardé un peu plus longtemps. Il avait décelé des traces du sang de Sanji sur les vêtements de Zoro, et s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de leur cuisinier. Mais il avait fini par abandonner lui aussi, et était revenu au bateau.

À l'heure actuelle, il était probablement accoudé à la rambarde extérieure, guettant le retour de Luffy avec des yeux inquiets.

Dire que toute cette histoire avait débuté à la suite d'un simple malentendu ... il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre elle et Zoro, loin de là. En fait, après qu'ils aient fait la fête une bonne partie de la nuit, juste avant cette fichue matinée, elle était partie se coucher, complètement épuisé. Mais lorsqu'elle était enfin parvenue à sa chambre, une surprise de taille l'y attendait : Zoro était dans son lit ... en caleçon, en plus !

Il s'était probablement trompé de chambre : il avait l'air pas mal saoûl lorsqu'il avait quitté la fête, il devait s'être écroulé dans son lit sans avoir la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait, cet imbécile. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour prendre la peine de le déloger ... d'autant plus que lorsqu'il était ivre, il était quasiment impossible de le réveiller. Elle s'était donc contentée de se mettre en pyjama, et de se coucher à une distance raisonnable, pour profiter enfin du repos bien mérité. Et il n'y avait pas eu le moindre problème.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Sanji ouvre la porte de sa chambre, le lendemain matin. Et qu'il se mette à lui crier dessus sans aucune raison. Alors tout ça, c'était de sa faute, à lui, pas la sienne ! Et puis de quel droit avait-il décidé de se mêler de sa vie privée?

Alors pour se venger, elle lui avait fait croire que Zoro et elle étaient ensembles. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse réagir de cette manière. C'était tout simplement ridicule. Après tout, est-ce qu'il ne passait pas son temps à courir après chacune des filles qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin, pour leur faire des serments d'amour et de fidélité sans fin ? C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais pris les mots qu'il disait au sérieux.

Mais de tout évidence, ils l'étaient plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Nami poussa un soupir d'irritation. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour cet imbécile. Il n'allait probablement pas tarder à revenir, quand la pluie lui aurait suffisamment rafraîchi les idées, ou bien Luffy le ramènerait en le traînant de force s'il le fallait. Dans tous les cas, après une petite explication avec le reste de l'équipage les choses seraient réglées, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Pas de quoi se faire du souci, donc.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas que cela qui la préoccupait.

Elle avait fait du mal à Sanji, et elle le savait. Elle ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit le regard qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle le haïssait ... c'était uniquement de sa faute s'il n'osait pas revenir au bateau. Cet idiot était certainement persuadé qu'elle le haïssait encore plus après ça, et qu'elle ne voudrait plus le revoir, ou d'autres stupidités du même genre. Pourquoi diable fallait-il toujours qu'il prenne autant à coeur tout ce qu'elle lui disait ? Il risquait de mettre sa santé en danger, en restant des heures durant sous la pluie, et blessé qui plus est.

Est-ce qu'il avait pris la peine de se faire un bandage, au moins ?

Nami poussa un grognement de frustration, et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Sanji ... elle se faisait réellement du souci pour lui. Il en faisait toujours tellement pour elle ... il obéissait toujours au moindre de ses caprices sans jamais se plaindre, et en remerciement elle n'était parvenue qu'à le faire souffrir. Et il fallait qu'il manque de tuer Zoro et qu'il disparaisse pour qu'elle finisse par s'apercevoir qu'elle tenait réellement à lui.

En vérité, l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir la terrifiait au plus profond de son être. Sa présence, ses attentions ... tout cela lui était devenu nécessaire sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. _Précieux_.

Il _fallait_ qu'elle le retrouve.

Elle se leva du lit pour se précipiter dans les escaliers. Elle allait retourner le chercher en ville, et cette fois-ci elle ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'elle l'aurait trouvé. Il le fallait ... il fallait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle voulait qu'il reste près d'elle. Il allait être tellement heureux ... quel soulagement ce serait, de le voir sourire à nouveau ! Arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Chopper, provenant de derrière la porte.

"SANJI ! Luffy, que ... ?"

Nami laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ainsi donc, Luffy était finalement parvenu à retrouver Sanji ! Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, s'apprêtant à aller les accueillir, mais interrompit son geste au dernier moment. Quelque chose n'allait pas ... tout était beaucoup trop silencieux, maintenant. Sanji était censé être blessé ... on aurait déjà dû entendre les cris affolés de Chopper, cherchant désespérément un médecin, sans se rappeler que c'était lui qui soignait les blessés. Et il y avait eu quelque chose d'étrange, dans la voix de Chopper, lorsqu'il avait crié le nom de Sanji. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, mais qui l'empêchait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement ...

Quelqu'un éclata subitement en sanglots, la faisant sursauter. Chopper. Puis ce fut au tour d'Usopp de parler. Sa voix était blanche, terne, difficilement reconnaissable.

"C'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas être ..."

Une réponse de Luffy, trop faible pour qu'elle l'entende à travers la porte, et par-dessus les sanglots de Chopper. Quelqu'un donna un coup de poing sur le mur.

"C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !"

La voix de Usopp. Puis il se mit à pleurer lui aussi. Nami n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de Luffy pour savoir qu'il était également en train de pleurer. Plus personne ne parla pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, puis la voix de Robin rompit le silence. Sa voix tremblait légèrement, comme si elle était au bord des larmes.

"Alors, Sanji-san est ... mort."

Nami sentit son sang se glacer.

"Non."

"NON !"

Elle lâcha la poignée de la porte, et redévalla les escaliers en trombe, incapable de donner sens à ce qu'elle venait tout juste d'entendre. Elle courut s'abriter à nouveau dans la chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle. Puis elle s'adossa le long du mur, tremblante, tandis que le poids de la conversation dont elle venait d'être témoin s'imposait peu à peu à son esprit. Sanji ... était ... mort ?

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, incapables de soutenir plus longtemps son poids, et elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, secouée par les sanglots. Sanji ... c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas maintenant ! Ils avaient dû se tromper, ils avaient dû confondre, ils ... elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. C'était ridicule. Ils devaient forcément lui faire une mauvaise blague.

_"Je te hais."_ C'était la dernière chose qu'elle lui avait dite. Alors qu'elle venait de s'apercevoir que c'était tout le contraire. C'était trop injuste. Tout ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être vrai. Ils s'étaient moqués d'elle, c'est tout. Sanji était probablement de retour dans sa cuisine, à l'heure actuelle, en train de lui préparer un bon petit plat pour se faire pardonner de son absence.

Elle n'avait qu'à aller jusqu'à la cuisine, il serait là, et dès qu'il la verrait enter il se précipiterai vers elle, en criant "Nami saaaaaan" avec des coeurs dans les yeux, et en la suppliant de ne pas lui en vouloir pour tout ce qui s'était passé. Et elle, elle ferait semblant d'être fâché, mais seulement pour cacher son soulagement, et lui demanderait de lui préparer un cocktail spécial pour la peine, qu'il ferait avec empressement, en rajoutant quelques délicieux petits fours, bien entendu.

Elle pouvait presque les sentir déjà sur son palais ... des petits fours à la mandarine, ses préférés, fondants à souhait. Il suffisait juste qu'elle se lève, et qu'elle aille jusqu'à la cuisine ... alors pourquoi ses jambes refusaient-elles de lui obéir ?

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question.

Parce qu'elle avait entendu Luffy pleurer.

Luffy ... Luffy ne pleurait que pour une seule raison. Il ne pleurait que lorsqu'il avait perdu un compagnon. Ce qui voulait dire que ...

"Nami ?"

Nami sursauta et releva la tête, surprise. Zoro s'était levé de son lit, et se tenait à présent debout en face d'elle, la main appuyée sur le mur pour conserver son équilibre. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se réveiller ... elle leva lentement des yeux embués de larmes vers lui, qui rencontrèrent un regard interrogateur, légèrement inquiet.

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures comme ça ?"

Nami ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Seuls de nouveaux sanglots montèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres, et elle laissa retomber sa tête sur ses genoux, incapable de retenir ses larmes. Zoro l'empoigna par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

"REPONDS-MOI ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, _bordel_ !"

Nami baissa les yeux. Le regard de Zoro lui était insupportable. On y lisait la peur. Ce n'était pas normal. Le regard de Zoro reflétait la confiance, le défi, parfois l'excitation, mais jamais la peur. Il la terrifiaient encore plus, rendait les choses trop concrètes. Elle se força malgré tout à parler, et quelques mots tremblants parvinrent à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

"S ... San ... Sanji. Sanji-kun, il ... il ..."

Les mains qui serraient ses épaules avec la force d'un étau se relâchèrent brutalement, et elle se sentit glisser au sol, mais ne fit aucun effort pour se retenir. Les mots qu'elle venait tout juste de prononcer semblaient avoir emporté avec eux les dernières parcelles de forces qui lui restaient. La porte à côté d'elle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Zoro, et elle entendit ses pas précipités s'éloigner dans l'escalier. Dans quelques secondes, il _le_ verrait.

Elle aurait dû le suivre, elle le savait. Se forcer à aller affronter la réalité, au lieu de retarder l'échéance. Mais pour l'instant, elle en était tout simplement incapable.

Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait que rester ici à attendre.

Attendre, pleurer... et regretter.

* * *

Bon voilà ... désolé d'être méchante et sadique et tout ça ... le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Zoro, et ensuite je sais pas trop ... dites moi s'il y a des personnagesdont le point de vuevous interresse (de l'équipage ou des persos secondaires )

Une p'tite review ? Tout' p'tit' ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Sa cuisine

Ohayo à tous ! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre de regrets ! Avec ... beaucoup de retard ! Pardon !

Pour me faire pardonner, une petite séance de réponses aux review :

**Zoro-kun** : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn ! J'ai tué sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Sniif. (essuie sa morve). Et oui Nami s'est aperçue de ses sentiments trop tard. Mais faut dire qu'elle a toujours un train de retard sur tout aussi ... je rigolais ! (fans de Nami pas taper !) . Sinon je pense que je garderai le point de vue de Luffy pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai déjà des idées la-dessus (en admettant que j'arrive à le faire sans gâcher la merveilleuse personnalité de senchou-sama, bien entendu), et en ce qui concerne Chopper ... ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

**bv **: je sais que c'est horrible ... je m'en suis même voulu en l'écrivant. Ouin Sanji pardonne moi ! (court chercher une corde pour se prendre). Mais bon c'était nécessaire pour faire avancer l'histoire ... (excuse bidon de l'auteur sadique)

**Subakun-sensei** : Ok pour un chapitre avec Zeff, je pensais peut-être le faire à la base ... ça tombe bien que tu le proposes. Ce sera surement pour dans deux chapitres, le temps que j'en finisse avec notre cher Zoro ... qui me prend un peu plus de temps que prévu lol. Pour Robin ... je vais essayer (si j'arrive à saisir à peu près comment elle pense, ça sera pas mal). Sinon ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi nami m'agace (pour rester dans un langage mesuré). J'avais envie de la baffer et de lui secouer les miches en écrivant son point de vue ... mais bon, faut savoir garder un certain souci d'objectivité, je suppose ... (se barre avant de se faire vraiment trucider par les fans de Nami)

**gabrilili **: tu trouves ma fic stupide ? (yeux larmoyants) ... en fait à la base je voulais vraiment tuer Zoro et faire un one-shot, mais finalement j'ai eu envie de la poursuivre ...mais bon si tu aimes bien ma fic quand même je suis rassurée (étoiles dans les yeux). Sinon ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'auras le point de vue de Luffy, promis !

: trop fort le pseudo, j'adore ... et désolée du retard.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Zoro resta un instant immobile, debout en face de la porte, sans parvenir à se convaincre d'y entrer. Personne n'était encore entré dans la cuisine depuis la veille ... depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le corps de Sanji. Probablement pour la même raison que celle qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir cette fichu porte. Cette impression. L'impression qu'il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la porte pour qu'il soit là, devant ses fourneaux, en train de cuisiner ... comme avant. Zoro secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Tout cela était stupide : il était bel et bien mort, et il n'y avait plus rien à y faire. Mais l'équipage avait besoin de manger.

Il poussa la porte de la cuisine, et entra. La pièce était vide, bien entendu. Les restes d'un repas de fortune à demi consommé traînaient sur la table, Robin avait probablement cuisiné quelque chose pour l'équipage pendant que Luffy était parti à la recherche de Sanji. Et Luffy devait les avoir interrompus en plein repas, lorsqu'il avait ramené le corps de Sanji.

Zoro poussa un soupir et commença à déverser le contenu des assiettes dans la poubelle. Sanji l'aurait probablement tué sur place pour oser gaspiller ainsi de la nourriture ... mais Sanji n'était plus là maintenant. Et il faudrait bien faire avec. Mais Luffy ... Luffy avait pris une décision trop rapide, ce matin.

_"J'ai décidé de trouver un nouveau cuisinier."_

_Zoro sentit son sang se glacer, et leva un regard interrogateur vers Luffy, imité par Chopper et Usopp. Seule Robin se contenta de hocher la tête lentement, en signe d'approbation. Nami, quant à elle ... Nami était restée enfermée dans sa chambre depuis la veille. Elle était probablement encore en train de pleurer. Ce fut Usopp qui brisa en premier le silence de plomb qui s'était installé._

_"Comment ... comment peux-tu décider de faire une chose pareille, Luffy ? C'est une blague ? Comment peux-tu proposer une chose pareille alors que Sanji vient juste de ... Chopper, tu es d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Chopper ne répondit rien, et baissa les yeux. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues._

_Luffy prit la parole à nouveau. Son regard était sérieux, signe que sa décision était irrévocable._

_"J'ai pris ma décision, Usopp. Quelqu'un doit préparer les repas de l'équipage, et chacun de nous a déjà ses occupations. Si je ne trouve pas de nouveau cuisinier, qui va s'en charger ?"_

_"Moi."_

_Cette fois-ci, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Zoro, et même Robin semblait déstabilisée. L'escrimeur prit une profonde inspiration avant de recommencer à parler._

_"Je m'occuperai de faire le plein de provision, ainsi que de préparer les repas. Ça ne me prendra que quelques heures par jour, je pourrai le faire sans sacrifier mes entraînements. Il suffira juste que je réduise un peu mon temps de sieste, et ..."_

_"Je peux m'occuper de faire la vaisselle, si tu veux."_

_Zoro leva un regard surpris vers Robin._

_"Oui ... merci."_

_Robin lui répondit par un sourire. Le reste de l'équipage restait silencieux, trop silencieux. Chopper sanglotait, la tête baissée, et Usopp gardait les yeux obstinément rivés au sol. Après ce qui parut durer une éternité, Luffy se décida enfin à parler._

_"Fais comme tu veux. "_

_Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et sortit._

Zoro secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Il avait un repas à préparer maintenant. Il ouvrit la porte du frigo, cherchant désespérément l'inspiration. Il s'était proposé pour faire la cuisine, mais ... il n'avait en fait jamais cuisiné de sa vie. Mais bon, ça ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça, après tout ... quelques légumes à couper en morceaux et à mettre dans une casserole, deux trois bouts de viande, poivre, sel, et le tour était joué. Aucun problème, donc.

* * *

"Et merde !"

Comment ces fichus légumes avaient-ils pu devenir tout noirs et cramés pendant les quelques minutes qu'il lui avait fallu pour trouver la viande ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était aussi difficile de préparer quelque chose de comestible … Sanji faisait toujours ça avec tellement de facilité que tout paraissait presque naturel. Il avait dû perfectionner son art pendant des années avant d'arriver à un tel résultat … des heures et des heures d'acharnement dans l'espoir d'accomplir son rêve … et maintenant …

La casserole lui échappa des mains, s'écrasant avec fracas sur le sol en y déversant la quasi-totalité de son contenu. Zoro laissa échapper un juron. Comment avait-il pu être aussi peu attentif ? Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour nettoyer le sol, car sinon Sanj …. Usopp allait se mettre dans tous ses états. S'il se décidait enfin à entrer à nouveau dans la cuisine.

En admettant d'ailleurs qu'il ose enfin lui adresser la parole.

La vie à bord du Vogue-Merry n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été, depuis la mort de ce fichu cuistot. Chopper éclatait en sanglots chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de croiser son regard, Usopp faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter, quant à Luffy il ne l'avait jamais vu se montrer aussi peu loquace. Et Nami, elle, restait enfermée dans sa chambre et refusait de voir qui que ce soit. La seule personne qui se comportait à peu près normalement semblait être Robin, même si ses sourires sonnaient plus faux que d'ordinaire.

Zoro fouilla l'un des tiroirs, à la recherche d'une serpillière. Il était aussi perdu dans cette satané cuisine que s'il s'était trouvé en plein milieu d'une jungle.

Il savait pourquoi le reste de l'équipage semblait aussi mal à l'aise chaque fois qu'il se trouvait avec lui. Parce que c'était de sa faute si Sanji était mort. C'est lui qui avait causé la blessure de ce satané cuistot, et c'était également à cause de lui qu'il n'avait pas voulu rentrer au bateau et s'était laissé mourir. Chopper lui avait dit que Sanji n'avait même pas pris la peine de se faire un bandage. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de ce fichu cuistot pour qu'il fasse une chose aussi stupide ?

Sanji était censé le détester après tout. Et lui aussi le détestait. C'est bien pour ça qu'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer, non ? Ils étaient … rivaux. Et en temps que rival, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir aussi stupidement, en lui laissant le poids de la responsabilité de sa mort sur les épaules. C'était de la faute de cet imbécile si tout allait si mal sur le bateau à présent.

Il avait tué Sanji, et maintenant il était là, au milieu de _sa_ cuisine, même pas fichu de trouver cette putain de serpillière. Zoro agrippa le bord du tiroir et le lança contre le mur d'un geste rageur.

"BON SANG DE BORDEL DE SALE CUISTOT DE MERDE !"

Le tiroir se fracassa en mille morceaux en heurtant le mur de la cuisine, et son contenu fut projeté aux quatre coins de la pièce sous la violence du choc. Zoro reprit sa respiration, haletant. Un grincement provenant de derrière son dos l'avertit que quelqu'un venait d'entrouvrir la porte.

"Un problème, kenshi-san ? J'ai entendu un peu de bruit …"

Zoro ne se retourna pas, tentant de reprendre peu à peu le contrôle de ses émotions. Il inspira un bon coup, pour prendre la parole d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus calme possible.

"Aucun problème, Robin. Je cherchais simplement la serpillière."

"Tu as regardé dans le placard en dessous de l'évier ?"

"Oh."

Le placard en dessous de l'évier. Ça semblait tellement évident maintenant qu'il ne pouvait que se sentir ridicule.

"Merci."

"De rien. Si tu as un autre souci, n'hésite pas à m'appeler."

Sur ce, la porte se referma.

Zoro poussa un soupir et se pencha pour ouvrir la porte du placard, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Une boite en métal, qui devait se trouver auparavant dans le tiroir dont il avait évalué les aptitudes de vol quelques minutes auparavant. Il la ramassa pour l'examiner de plus près, intrigué.

La boîte devait approximativement mesurer une vingtaine de centimètres sur quinze, et avait une profondeur équivalant à une dizaine de centimètre. La décoration était assez simple, le métal avait juste été ciselé sommairement de quelques arabesques élémentaires. Elle était fermé par un simple loquet sur le coté gauche, sans la moindre trace de verrou ou de quelque autre sécurité à l'horizon. Ce qui signifiait, en toute logique, que son propriétaire ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on jette un coup d'œil à son contenu, non ?

Zoro défit le loquet sans cérémonie, et souleva le couvercle argenté. Et resta paralysé à la vue de ce qu'elle contenait.

Elle était emplie d'un tas de papiers empilés les uns sur les autres, reliés entre eux par une ficelle argenté, glissée dans un trou percé en haut à gauche de chaque feuille. Sur le dessus de cette pile trônait un petit bout de papier jaune sur lequel on avait griffonné quelque chose. Et l'écriture était indubitablement celle de Sanji.

_"Pour l'abruti qui est chargé de me remplacer parce que je suis malade ou blessé._

_Quelques recettes et conseils qui pourraient être utiles._

_PS : J'ose espérer que personne n'a eu la barbarie d'oser confier la charge de la cuisine à l'une des charmantes déesses de ce navire, qui sont déjà bien assez occupées avec leurs occupations respectives._

_PS 2 : Si c'est toi qui lis ceci, Luffy, repose cette boîte tout de suite, elle ne contient rien de comestible. Et arrête donc de piller la cuisine dès que j'ai le dos tourné."_

Zoro eu du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire. Tout cela était bien du genre de ce fichu cuistot. Il avait même eut l'impression de l'avoir eu en face de lui pendant les quelques secondes qu'il lui avait fallu pour lire ces quelques lignes, pouvait retrouver la moindre intonation qu'il aurait eu en prononçant ces mots, l'éclat qui serait apparut dans ses yeux lorsqu'il aurait dit le nom de Nami et Robin.Tout cela semblait si familier, et en même temps si lointain … il ne pouvait le nier, cet imbécile lui manquait.

L'escrimeur commença à parcourir la pile de papiers pour voir ce qu'ils contenaient.

C'était un regroupement de centaines de recettes de cuisine, agrémentées par-ci par là de quelques conseils. Une très large majorité de ces conseils concernaient la gent féminine de l'équipage, mais il y en avait quelques autres qui traitaient des autres membres. L'avertissement _"Eviter de trop épicer la part destinée à Chopper"_, par exemple, était noté sur la page de garde de la partie destinée aux recettes provenant d'Alabasta.

On pouvait aussi retrouver _"Rajouter de la viande dans la part de ratatouille destinée à Luffy, sous peine de l'entendre gémir toute la soirée"_, ou encore _"Usopp préfère le pain à peine cuit au pain bien cuit."_. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sanji prêtait attention à ce genre de petits détails. Certains étaient tellement subtils qu'il lui semblait presque inconcevable qu'il puisse les avoir remarqués. Quant aux recettes, elles étaient expliquées de façon assez claire pour que n'importe quel membre de l'équipage s'y mettant sérieusement puisse réaliser quelque chose de présentable.

Zoro secoua la tête. Cette andouille de cuistot s'était donnée bien du mal pour quelque chose qui ne devait servir à la base qu'en cas de remplacement temporaire. Il haussa les épaules et se mit à la recherche d'une recette peu compliquée.

Pourquoi pas de la soupe … il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la soupe, mais celle que préparait le blondinet ne lui avait jamais posé de problème, sans qu'il sache vraiment définir pourquoi … son regard se posa sur une annotation en bas de la page. _"Eviter de trop faire cuire les légumes, sinon Tête de gazon n'aimera pas"_. Zoro resta figé, les doigts crispés sur le livret de recettes. _Comment … comment cet idiot pouvait-il …_

Il se mit à parcourir les pages avec frénésie, lisant les annotations une par une, pour trouver … encore une. Dans la recette de la salade de fruits. _"Ajouter une cuillérée d'eau de vie dans la part de Zoro"._ Plus loin aussi … _"Eviter de rajouter de la vanille pour tête d'algue"_. Zoro referma le livret d'un geste brusque. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait _vraiment_ pas.

Chaque fois qu'il avait fait une remarque concernant la cuisine de Sanji, celui-ci s'était contenté de l'ignorer, ou de lui répondre quelque chose du genre de "Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à te charger de la cuisine."Alors il s'était toujours dit que Sanji ne devait pas se préoccuper de ses goûts culinaires lorsqu'il cuisinait. Ce qui était plutôt logique d'ailleurs. Même s'ils faisaient partie du même équipage, lui et ce satané cuistot ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Ils passaient leur temps à se provoquer et se battre sans cesse … comme il l'avait fait avec Kuina, quelques années auparavant.

Zoro remit le livret de recettes dans sa boîte, puis se laissa glisser le long du placard jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le sol, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis la mort de Sanji coulaient à présent librement le long de ses joues. Ça ne servait à rien. Quoi qu'il apprenne maintenant, ça ne rimait à rien puisque Sanji n'existait plus. Ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un meilleur ami avait définitivement disparu.

Zoro porta la main à sa hanche, et saisit le Wadô Ichimonji. Le temps où il survivait seul, sans autre compagnie que son sabre et la promesse qu'il avait faite à Kuina était révolu depuis bien longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Luffy, il avait des compagnons à protéger. Son sabre était toujours au service de sa promesse, mais il était avant tout destiné à assurer la sécurité de ses nakamas. L'escrimeur sortit la lame du fourreau avec lenteur. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis que ….

L'acier de la lame, qu'il avait toujours entretenu avec le plus grand soin, était à présent maculé de souillures brun rougeâtres, qui lui faisaient perdre tout son éclat. Le sang de Sanji.

L'une des règles d'or, en ce qui concernait l'entretien d'un sabre, était de nettoyer avec soin la moindre tâche de sang. L'accumulation de sang séché émoussait sérieusement le tranchant d'une lame. Mais il ne pourrait jamais effacer ce sang là. C'était la seule chose qui restait de Sanji à présent, avec cette stupide boîte et son contenu. Plus de prises de bec, plus de duels improvisés sur le pont du Vogue-Merry. Ainsi que les brèves conversation autour d'un verre de rhum. Rien qu'un vide que rien ne pouvait combler.

Le fait que plus personne ne le provoquerait, ne viendrait se battre avec lui … il se sentait aussi perdu qu'après la mort de Kuina. Zoro passa ses doigts autour de la lame, et la serra avec force, jusqu'à ce que du sang frais vienne se mêler à celui de Sanji, descendant le long de l'acier. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter sa mort. Il ne pourrait pas continuer après avoir tué la seule personne qu'il ait jamais considérée comme un frère …

Une voix inquiète vint interrompre le cours de ses pensées.

"Zoro ?"

* * *

Quel suspens ... suite au prochain chapitre ! Encore du point de vue de Zoro (je l'aime bien ma petite frite moisie moi).

Mais ... que vois-je ... UN CHAMP DE REVIEWS SAUVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGES ! (pétage de plombs de l'auteur en manque)


End file.
